The Legend of the Twili
by MechaGanon
Summary: This is the Legend of the Twili as it has been passed down by the Royal Family...


((A/N: Wow. It was actually longer than I anticipated. So, I got this idea in part of reading The Book of Mudora and by playing more of this awesome game. I was like, "Someone should really summarize the Twili's life." I used as much in-game evidence, and then made up a lot of the rest of it. Makes sense, though, right? Anyway, I did not write about anything about Twilight Princess because, as the title implies, this is a **Legend**, so I kept it as brief as I could, and did not elaborate any game details. You know, this could be like a little bit of understanding for the game, right? This is a bit of a rough draft, so any constructive criticism would be wonderful. I want to make this as accurate and as good as I possible can make it. Anywho, I'm done. I do not own this magnificent game.))

The world, as it is known today, began as a mere void of nothingness and despair. There was nothing. But it was not for long, as three separate entities, sister goddesses, graced their presence upon this void. They came with one desire… to create a world of balance. The first of the goddesses, the Goddess known as Din, used her strong, flaming arms to create, shape, and cultivate the earth; the land that we stand upon now. What may have seemed like days was done in mere minutes. She shaped the mountains, the rivers, the valleys and the plains. With her love, the second sister—named Nayru—gain the newly created land the balance of order and the spirit of law. This new world would now feel the flow of time, and the laws that exist today were set into effect. But this was not it. The final Goddess, whose name is Farore, blessed this land with the many beings of life, to help uphold these laws, and sustain the natural balance of the world. The three Goddesses looked upon the world… the peaceful world that they had created, and in what seemed like a mere flash of a second, the Goddesses fled above into the heavens.

These Goddesses, though their job done, did not leave entirely, for left behind was a set of Golden Triangles known to us today as the Triforce. This Sacred Relic, the known symbol of our country, has become an object of desires. Its very existence is surrounded by myth and legend, and its whereabouts unknown. This relic—sustaining a balance of Power, Wisdom, and Courage—was locked away into what we call the Sacred Realm, and was to stay hidden for all eternity. Until its location was found…

The many species of human life that Farore endowed upon the land of Hyrule went mad with greed and had strived to do anything to find this sacred Relic. That was the first time that these beings known as the Twili were first mentioned within the history of our land. First, they were mere Hylians that had looked the same as you or I. But these were different in mind. These Hylians had gained an inborn sense of magic. While the world had a balance of its Light, these interlopers, as they were named, excelled in the dark arts. With one spell they could destroy a human whom had no chance of escaping.

These interlopers, with the mastery of their dark arts, tried to weave their way into the war by casting out anyone in their way. They soon found their way into the Sacred Realm, and the Triforce never felt so nearer.

This was when the Goddesses intervened, the first time within the history of our land. These interlopers were stripped of their shadow magic, and the Goddesses split it into four pieces. When the pieces were fused together, the holder would carry with them immense power than none could imagine. To further divide the pieces of the Fused Shadow, as they named it, the Goddesses created beings of pure light, known as the Light Spirits. Din, through her power, created the bird-like Eldin, who resided within the mountainous areas of Death Mountain and Kakariko. Nayru, through her love and wisdom, formed the serpent being Lanayru, whom would protect the lands of the Zoras—the river, the lake, and the domain. Finally, Farore used her courageous aura and created two Light Spirits—Ordona and Faron, the latter who would carry its piece of the Fused Shadow.

The interlopers, taken by surprise, were soon faced by these Spirits. The Goddesses felt they should be punished, but not sent to death, as they were only consumed by the greed the others of Hyrule had felt. So, as a result, the Goddesses created a separated Realm—separate to that of the Light Realm and the Sacred Realm. In there, the shadows consumed the world, stuck in a perpetual twilight. It was named the Twilight Realm.

These Goddesses sent the interlopers, along with the final piece of the Fused Shadow, into this realm by their own hands. After the last of their kind had been sent to the world, the land of Hyrule was free of the shadow influence. Feeling pity for these creatures that the Goddesses created and loved, the Goddesses left behind one gate that would allow the Shadow and the Light to intermingle once more. This gateway was locked within the Arbiter's Ground in the desert; it was called the Mirror of Twilight.

Over time, these interlopers adapted to the Twilight. Their skin paled; their eyes glowed; they relied solely on the shadows to live. If one was to see Light, they would surely perish. But, in order for the Interlopers to be able to truly live within this fog of the twilight, they created two orbs of bearable light known as Sols. These Sols have been described as the Light Realm's sun. They glowed ever so bright, and even the newfound residents would be found in awe.

This was their first step to adaptation. The second was to develop a system of order. It was easy to assume, however, how it would all work. These Hylians, now malformed into what are called the Twili, would base their government of that of Hyrule. They built a palace and the one whom would reign would be named King or Queen.

The one to be named would be the one who had the most blood relations to the original interlopers. Also, the one whom would be named leader would be the only one to destroy the gateway to their world—the Mirror of Twilight. When the first King rose to the throne, all seemed at peace. As a sign to never forget the mistreatment by the Goddesses, they hung the Fused Shadow as a sign of their people.

These Twili, the ones whom were first sought after as overzealous and greedy interlopers, soon became docile beings. They were accustomed to the life they were sent to, and as a result, lost all interest in the Light Realm or the Triforce. If only it were so easy for the rest of Hyrule… By this time, the Fierce Wars and the Seal War, the sealing of the Evil King Ganondorf, has become History, and peace has overcome Hyrule. Through these long years, however, brought along forgotten memories of the Twilight, and the forgotten memories of what the Arbiter's Grounds were essentially brought up to be: the gateway to the Twilight Realm.

As the Sages, passing upon their final breath, became spirits, they were sent by the Goddesses to guard the Arbiter's Grounds. But their initial mission was soon forgotten. The Arbiter's Ground became a spot for the most horrible of criminals to be held. The Sages found it in the land's best interest to throw these criminals within the Twilight Realm. If such a person was thrown in there, they would soon become one of the Twili, their power, however, diminutive. This new mission had just become a way of life. Researchers and historians would try to find their way in through the dark prison, but none came out alive, shrouding the Twili in even more mystery.

But soon, the Twilight would come back in the history of Hyrule… It was only a matter of time until the execution of Ganondorf…


End file.
